


I'd Like to Request One Knight in Shining Armor Please.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Papa Stilinski teams up with Derek to help out Stiles with nightmares, do I need to tag that?, season 3b, throwing up, whatever I did anyways, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a nightmare and gets sick, who better to take care of him then his father and Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like to Request One Knight in Shining Armor Please.

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place post Anchors but Derek and Peter weren't all captured in the end and stuff. Or maybe they were and Derek got out and this happened. Or this happened before Derek got caught. Idk think what you please. :D

Stiles was at the hospital. The place was a wreak and everything was just as he remembered it. It didn't make any sense for him to be there and he had no idea how he even got there in the first place. He picked up a piece of paper and tired to read it but every word was out of place and he had no idea what he was looking at. He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. He suddenly heard an elevator ding at the end of the hallway that alerted it's arrival. He opened his eyes and turned to look at the shiny silver doors opening and spreading apart to allow anyone entry.

Stiles took a deep breath and started walking towards the elevator. His footsteps were unsure and ready to move into a run at any point. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not and he wasn't even sure how to tell. Maybe he could get one of those little spinner thingys from inception. That might help. Or be total bullshit. Stiles was going for the latter. He looked into the elevator and didn't see anything in there. It was empty. He was kinda expecting to see Derek laying on the ground because that's what this looked like it was playing out to be. He took a steadying breath and stepped into the small box. He looked up at the ceiling and didn't see anything. In fact, other then it being darker then a normal elevator on account that most of the overhead lights were flickering or completely dark, it wasn't that different then a normal elevator one might find anywhere. Just as Stiles was about to get off, the thing started dropping. He stumbled back and grabbed the railing at the very back of the elevator. The doors weren't closed or closing and that was really freaking Stiles out. He could see light coming from the floors he was passing because apparently the outside doors leading into the elevator were all open.

Stiles swallowed deeply and looked straight out and then wished he could look away. He saw something black and huge with red eyes at the end of the hallways. It started playing like a flip-book then. The beast started crawling towards him in choppy moves. He was getting closer and closer and Stiles didn't know what would happen when the thing reached the elevator and he really didn't want to find out. The beast kept crawling towards him and Stiles looked around searching for something to fend himself with but there was nothing. In the pit of his stomach he felt like he was going to hurl. It was the feeling of going down a really steep hill on a roller coaster and it was unsettling. There was no way out and he was going to die. He opened his mouth to scream out for... for Scott? His dad? Who would he scream out for? His thoughts didn't stop him as his throat let out a scream of absolute terror. It burned his throat and as he looked up at the beast that was seconds away. He saw its eyes flash to warm golden and then back to a deathy red. Scott?

He screamed louder.

He jerked awake with his throat screaming itself raw and surrounded by arms that were much more firm and muscular then his dad's. It was a werewolf. He started screaming louder and pushing at the arms but they wouldn't budge.

"Stiles, Stiles! It's Derek. I'm Derek." The owner of the arms said and Stiles knew that voice and the woods and rain smell that was slowly surrounding him. He relaxed a little and let his eyes close and then immediately regretted it. He saw the beast running towards him and the gut feeling all over again. He pushed at Derek's arms but the werewolf tightened them and now was not the time to be heroic because Stiles was gonna hurl in a second here.

"Bathroom- I-" Those were the only words he needed to say to get Derek to let go as if he was burned. Stiles jumped up and ran to his bathroom and threw-up everything that was in his stomach. He heard whispering outside the bathroom door and knew it had to be his father and Derek talking. Stiles was about to stand up when the feeling came again and he heaved into the toilet but nothing came up. He heaved again and stomach acid came up and it was disgusting. He flushed the toilet after a moment when he felt that he was going to die a lot less. He pulled back and rested his head against the rim of the bathtub. The cool porcelain felt nice against his overheated skin. The voices fell silent for a moment before he heard his dad,

"Can you go get him a cup full of ice? Run a little bit of water over the cubes, but not a lot." His father was always good at taking care of him when he was sick. His mom was a lot better at it, but his father sure did step up to the plate and for that and Stiles would always be thankful. He heard slow steps into the bathroom and Stiles opened his eyes that he didn't even remember closing and looked up to see his father. He looked worried and a lot older then he should have to be. "How you doing bud?" His dad said slowly before crouching to touch his forehead lightly. Stiles leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again.

"Better then a few seconds ago." He replied trying to add a touch of humor to his voice but it fell pretty flat. He father chuckled anyways to try and make him feel better. And he did a little bit. He heard the door open a little bit more as Derek stepped into the small room to hand the sheriff the glass. His dad pulled his hand away from Stiles' forehead and grabbed the glass. Stiles opened his eyes again but this time to look over at Derek. He tried to smile a little at the older man but it felt more like a grimace. Derek smirked back at him though and that felt nice. Why was Derek even here? Before Stiles got far with that line of thought he was distracted by the wonderful feeling of his father resting the glass against his forehead and then his cheek. He let out a little sigh at how wonderful it felt.

"Derek can you wet a washcloth with cold water?" His father said over his shoulder keeping his concerned eyes on Stiles. Derek nodded and grabbed a small cloth from the towel rack and moved over to the sink. Stiles reached up for the glass then because his mouth tasted like the valley of death, sweat, and tears all combined into a deadly toxin before being soaked in the sun and then poured straight into his mouth. That probably wasn't healthy. He tipped the glass back so the little amount of water would trickle out of the glass, past his chapped lips, and into his mouth. The ice cubes fell forward and landed against his nose and upper lip. He jerked back and then chuckled a scratchy laugh into the glass. It fogged up with his hot breath contrasting the cool of the ice cubes. He tilted the glass further back so that the last of the water flowed into his mouth. He swished it around a little before swallowing it down. It felt nice on his throat but it still stung a little. He pulled the glass back and looked at it for a second before pulling it to his mouth again and licking the closest ice cube. It felt nice on his tongue. Derek had finished with the washcloth and handed it to the sheriff.

"As much as I love out little get together in my bathroom, I think it's time to move somewhere more comfortable." Stiles said before his father could put the washcloth on his forehead, and wow his forehead was the center of attention tonight. He got a chuckle from his father and even one from Derek. He moved to get up and his father helped up. "So he does know how to laugh." Stiles joked as he stood up. Derek shot him a glare and then stopped immediately when he remembered the sheriff was in the room, and that made Stiles chuckle. They walked from the bathroom into Stiles' bedroom with the help of his father. He sat of his bed and then layed down because he was beyond tired. His dad rested the small towel on his forehead and damn did that feel good, before he pulled the blankets up to cover Stiles. Derek was standing awkwardly in the doorway and it made Stiles smile at him a little bit.

His smile was gone immediately when he thought how this could still be a dream. After all, why would Derek Hale be in his house and why would his father be okay with it? He clenched his jaw as his father stood up fully.

"You gonna be okay?" His father asked looking down at him. He nodded and the movement made the rag move forward a little, covering more of his eyebrows. Now his forehead wasn't the only one getting the love. His father look even more worried for a second before he nodded and then moved to walk out of the room. "I'm down the hall if you need me." He said before walking fully out and Derek moved fully in. To Stiles' surprise the sheriff closed the door almost all the way behind him. Maybe his father understand his needs someone who understands more of the supernatural to talk to. His dad wasn't stupid and it seems like he would figure that out. Stiles' dad was the best. Derek didn't move any further away from the door.

"Do Scott and Allison have them too?" Derek asked his eyes moving over Stiles' body.

"Yeah." Stiles replied but wanted to move on to the topic of why Derek was even there. "So, why are you here?" He asked with a still kinda raw voice.

"I just got back in town and I wanted to check in on you guys I guess." Derek replied with a shrug.

"Wow, I don't think you've used so many words in a sentence before." Stiles teased and Derek glared. He rolled his eyes before looking back to Derek. "Shouldn't you know Scott and Allison are having them too if you came to check on us?" He asked with genuine confusion. Derek hesitated before answering,

"You were the closest person." He replied shortly but Stiles read through that and then smiled.

"Yeah right, you missed me didn't you?" He said after a scoff.

"Missed you? With your motormouth and constant snarky remarks? Keep dreaming." Derek said but there wasn't any heat behind it. Now wasn't the time to talk to Stiles with angry words, and thank god Derek got that. Derek shifted on his feet and then started walking to the window. "Now that I checked on you I should g-" Stiles cut him off.

"Can you stay? For a little bit? Just until I fall asleep?" Stiles asked following Derek with his eyes and biting his lip. It came out a little more needy then he wanted it too, but after that nightmare he thought he deserved to be a little needy. Derek turned to look at Stiles sharply. "I mean, you don't need too, but I'm just curious on if it helps with the... ya'know." Stiles rambled even though speaking still kinda pulled at his throat. Derek nodded jerkily and then took off his leather jacket and sat in Stiles' computer chair.

"I don't mind." Derek said finally. Stiles bit his tongue to stop from asking Derek to lay on the bed with him. Something must have given him away because Derek spoke up a few moments later. "What, Stiles?"

"I just-" Stiles started but didn't know how to finish. He worried at his lip for a second before he moved over in his bed, closer to the wall, and then patted the space he just cleared. "Would you maybe," He stopped talking as Derek stood up and then walked up to the bed. Stiles' heart stopped and not just because of the attractive and grumpy werewolf crawling into his bed, but because of the softened look in his eyes. That was enough to make anyone's heart stop in awe. Derek layed fully in the bed, under the covers and everything. Stiles rolled over onto his side and tossed the washcloth on the floor somewhere. He looked at Derek's face and studied it for a second. Derek did have a really nice face. Really nice facial features going on there.

"Stiles?" Derek said after a moment of the younger boy staring at his face.

"Yeah?" Stiles replied not taking his eyes away from Derek's.

"Go the fuck to sleep." Derek replied with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Stiles chuckled and then closed his eyes.

"Okay." He replied relaxing into the mattress.

Derek didn't ask about the nightmare or what happened in it, and Stiles was incredibly thankful for that. His father never did after he had them either. It was almost an unspoken rule not to ask. Stiles could feel Derek's heat radiating a few inches away from him and it was comforting. Maybe he could sleep for a few hours before having another nightmare. Or maybe it wouldn't help at all. Stiles' stomach jumped at the thought and it made him uneasy because the nightmares were only getting worse. He suddenly felt Derek's hand wrapping around his own. Derek didn't say anything and neither did Stiles. It was just enough comfort to draw him away from those thoughts and then settle into sleep. It wasn't darkness like he was used to nowadays, but it wasn't pure whiteness like before. It was almost like a calm gray was wrapping around him and keeping him warm. Maybe this would be enough for a few days. Maybe, hopefully, Derek was enough to keep the nightmares at bay for now. His own knight in shining armor to fend off the horrid things that invade his head in the night.


End file.
